Bocoe
Bocoe (ボコー, Bokō) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is one of Dr. Eggman's personal humanoid assistant and henchmen robots, whom he aids in his schemes for domination. ".''" :—Bocoe. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor (4Kids): Darren Dunstan (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Reinhard Brock (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Dariusz Stach (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Silver, Slate Grey, Black * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: 145 cm. (4 ft. 9 in.) * Weight: 220 kg. (485lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality In terms of personality, Bocoe does not have much to offer but is somewhat absent-minded, clumsy and stupid, often providing comic relief. He tends to constantly reflect on their constant failures and insult Dr. Eggman behind his back and is constantly irritated by Bokkun. He has a common dream with Decoe of being able to combine into a powerful battle robot (Decoe-Bocoe Cross), but it is merely a fantasy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Bocoe has a degree of piloting skills in various subjects, enabling him to run Eggman's various machinery. Bocoe is able to "combine" with Decoe in various ways to give themselves other functionalities. The "Bokkun Beacon" is where Bocoe sits on top of Decoe and gives them the ability to summon Bokkun via a light signal sent from Bocoe's eyes, and the "Decoe Bocoe Bazzoka Fire" is where they physically join together to form a powerful energy cannon. He also has high hand-to-hand combat skills, being able to disable Black Narcissus together with Decoe. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Vulcan Merge Skills * Mechanical skills * Proficient pilot * Combination with Decoe * Hand-to-hand combat skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Bocoe Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Bocoe's name sterns from the Japanese word "dekoboko" (凸凹) means unevenness, roughness, ruggedness; it also describes something bumpy, jagged. ** The symbols on Bocoe's chest represent the kanji "凹" in the word "dekoboko". * According to Eggman, Bocoe can be self-destructed. However, he never does it. * Bocoe has a Storm the Albatross doll in the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. * The 1991 anime Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids was produced by the same studio as Sonic X, Tokyo Movie Shinsha or TMS Entertainment. The show featured two robots called Omega and Epsilon, with designs nearly exact to Bocoe and Decoe's. * Bocoe and Decoe are very similar to Orbot and Cubot who serves their creator's nephew, and also Scratch and Grounder who serves a famous businesswoman. * It is unknown whether or not Bocoe can rust. Most of the time in Sonic X, he would complain about rusting, but in "Cruise Blues", he stated he was incapable of corrosion which could also be considered rusting. Category:Eggman's Robots Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters